


Found

by DarkestChasm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Canon Characters - Freeform, Crime, Dark fic, Death, Depression, F/M, Female and Male Antagonist, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Narutoverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Fourth War, Repressed Memories, Revenge, Suspense, Tragedy, Violence, non-con, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestChasm/pseuds/DarkestChasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miraculously Obito lived after the war and low on chakra as well as in severe injury. He doesn't want to back to Konoha, to many memories he'd rather forget, so he stops to rest in the forest, not caring is he dies, and falls asleep, only to wake up to a little girl poking him with a stick. "We may live in Hell, but we can mold a good life without jutsu." - Kikona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. Another story.

**x-X-x**

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs and the village, the rest of the characters/places are Kishi's, I just so happened to steal them in a legal manner for my story. :D

 **Warning:**  Some language... ? (The dark and bad things come later-ish in the story. For now, enjoy the fluffy moment of childhood.)

 **Summary:** Miraculously Obito lived after the war and low on chakra as well as in severe injury. He doesn't want to back to Konoha, to many memories he'd rather forget, so he stops to rest in the forest, not caring is he dies, and falls asleep, only to wake up to a little girl poking him with a stick. "We may live in Hell, but we can mold a good life without jutsu." - Kikona.

* * *

**  
Chapter One:**

Mother always said that ninja's were lunatics, starting wars that didn't need to be started all because they thirsted for power, much like now with the war raving on to the east. Our village was simple and small, consisting of only a few other families closely bound by friendship, loyalty, and our passion for nature. Over the years our village has prospered and thrived in this small valley where we hide away from the rest of civilization.

With our almost hidden home, we rarely ever had any people who stumbled upon us, maybe one or two every five years or so. My mother, a sturdy woman who cooked a mean rabbit roast, was a fine lady who cared about what her daughter did, unlike the other easy going mothers who let their children play in the woods every day.

Maybe it was my green eyes which stood out among the blue and brown, or maybe it was my purple hair that seemed to catch everyone's eye as they then checked out their black or brown hair in comparison, or maybe it was how short I was compared to everyone else my age, standing at only 4'11 instead of 5'6, like the normal thirteen year old girls. For whatever reason, though, my mother warned me that going into the woods was forbidden, as if I would get hurt out there, and said if she found out that she would do more than  _just_  ground me.

The village, however, was a playground among itself and I was allowed out whenever, as long as I stayed within village boundaries, so I didn't mind not being able to go out to the forest. Not only that, but my mother was a smart woman who knew much about the land that surround us much better than any of the kids around me, so I trusted her and never went in, unless it was for a class trip to observe and familiarize ourselves with our forest.

Even so, me knowing my mother's rules and boundaries, I was sure that with the war going on, there had to be little danger our way, seeing as all the ninja were fighting in the East. So one night, when the moon was high above me, glowing in a semi red tint that cast an eerie shadow across the village, my mother and I were among the crowd of people watching the moon with gleeful smiles at the beautiful sight and praised the moon, our second sun, for it's beauty.

Everyone was crowded near the well in the center of the town, some lying down, but mostly everyone was standing to enjoy the spectacle. My mother was with her friends, most likely talking about what they had heard at the bread shop this morning by their rivals. While my mother did that, I lounged on the ground, next to my friends who were giggling with me as we talked about what we had learned today in class. Our school system taught us how to do common, everyday things, but while also respecting our Mother Earth while doing such activities.

Such things being like blessing our hunting food, both plants and animals, and thanking Her for our supply even with a war going on just miles away. Another skill we learned meant finding good ways to figure out if berries, and other plants, would be poisonous without touching or eating them, or picking a plant with minimal damage for it to regrow and become stronger so that the next time we wanted such a plant, they tasted better than the last time. You know, the basics.

Right now, however, my friends picked at the lush grass below us while talking ill of our hunting teacher. Sayumi being the one to talk down on him the most, "I mean he looks like a psycho when he's dissecting the rabbit She gave us, it's weird and then he always looks at me as if I'm doing something wrong. He is annoying and  _weird,_ " She complained, throwing the grass in her hand down in frustration.

Finding that my best friend, Sayumi, and our other friends were unwittingly picking and mutilating the grass below us, I stopped my giggling fit enough to ask them to stop and join me on the blanket because I was cold. It wasn't a lie, it was a chilly night, even so, that didn't stop everyone from missing something as pretty as a red moon.

Ataru, another friend in which I had a crush on, cooed as he shifted his body closer to mine and set me on his lap when he joined me on the blanket, "Don't worry, Kikona-chan, Ataru will make you all better." He planted a small peck on my lips, causing both of us to blush.

It was still awkward for both Ataru and I to act this way, seeing as we hadn't been on this level for a long time, just about a week or so. Sayumi, Akita, and Ritsuo gave me glances along with giggles, or a smirk in Ritsuo's case. I bite my lip while shifting on Ataru's lap to sit sideways and rest my head on his shoulder. I murmured softly into his shoulder, "Thank you, Ataru-kun." He was so  _warm_ … I closed my eyes as my blush started to fade, starting to feel my body relax.

Ataru wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head, "Welcome, Kikona-chan." I melted into his arms, glad for being so small.

Sayumi gagged, letting a finger point to her mouth as she bluntly yelled, "Ugh, gross, love-bird moment! Get a room you  _horny_  dogs!"

Ataru and I's faces lite up a brighter red, my eyes snapping open, and we both glared at her while he let his arms leave from around me when he noticed that people were glancing at us, then at my snickering friends. Sayumi gave me an evil look that had more of a friendly taunt than a rival look to it. Sayumi had already made it clear that the man that she wanted, who also wanted her back, was too old for her now, but later, when she turned sixteen, she would see that the first thing she did was go on a date with him. So I had no need to worry about her trying to make Ataru want to go out with someone else by embarrassing us to awkwardness. But she did enjoy teasing every once in a while.

It was Akita that I was worried about, she was one of my friends, yes, but she was more of Sayumi's and Ritsuo's friend than mine. She had a crush on Ataru long before I had, but seeing as Sayumi had brought me out of my normal schedule of chores, school, chores, sleep, repeat; Ataru had been the first person she had dragged me off to meet. When we had meet I had his attention ever since, just like he had mine. It made me feel bad, then again, I was happy so...

Akita and Ritsuo came later while my friendship with Ataru was starting to grow into something more, just like I grew on him, he grew on me. Akita had been sort of annoying with her flirting with Ataru, but I let it go, due to the fact that I wanted my attraction to be a secret, until, one day, Akita had been heavily flirting with Ataru while we all at lunch outside of the school building and with both Ataru and I sharing glances. Sayumi had been the one to speak up, calling out how Ataru was already dating someone.

The call out had made Akita shut up enough to give Sayumi a look then turn to Ataru, wanting confirmation. He blushed and looked at me only for me to blush a look away. Akita looked hurt, but tried to pass it off as nothing and breezily replied by saying we should have told her so, instead of just hid it. Ritsuo hadn't cared much for the conversation and was instead picking at the grass around him, occasionally glancing at Akita. It seemed that everyone in the village could tell the black haired boy had feelings for Akita, well, everyone but Akita herself. It was sad.

But presently, as the embarrassed feeling faded from me, I resumed my leaning into Ataru; listening to my friends joke about nonsense while I stared up at our second sun. A strange urge to stare deeper into the second sun made just looking at it drive me crazy, as if the moon was calling to me. Even with the annoying itch in the back of my head to travel up the nearby mountain and hope to touch the moon and hold its beautiful glow, I decided it was best to stay in my boyfriend's arms and enjoy his body heat as the chilly valley air settled in for the night.

The red glow of the moon started to fade and yet my eyes still stared at it, occasionally blinking, but looking nowhere else as everyone's voices faded and I felt something slowly drain from me as the red started to leave the moon, almost like it was draining my energy. Slowly, my eyes dropped and the energy left my body, making my body sag more against Ataru but even with the sudden energy drain, I kept my eyes on the retreating red of the moon. It was just so  _pretty_...

The moon being the last thing I saw with the eerie silence entering my ears, I fell asleep in Ataru's arms, somehow not feeling close to him at all, even though I could feel his breath on my neck as I felt the darkness creep up to steal me into sleep.

**-x X x-**

The next day I woke in my bed with Sayumi lying next to me, facing away from me, towards my wall. Giving her a look of confusion, I tried to think of why she was in my bed, but passed it off as her being too lazy to walk home after taking me home and deciding to sleep with me. Sliding out of bed I shivered at the cool ground below me and stretched, hearing some of my bones pop while doing so. Sucking in a deep breath, I fixed the blankets around Sayumi and ignored how dark my room was, instead putting my energy into yawning.

Walking quietly out of my room and to the kitchen, I tilted my head at the sight that waited for me there. My mother was holding what seemed to be a knife at a man who stood in front of her. The man's face was oddly shadowed, but there was one thing that I noticed in the dim morning light. One was the fact that he somehow seemed to  _leak_  life from him. What I mean was that I could feel something coming from his body, something surging, something powerful, something…  _alive_.

Eyes scrunching up in confusion as my mind was blurred with sleep, I brushed it off and nonchalantly walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eye as another yawn escaped my mouth. My mother's face paled, but I didn't notice as I looked over the man before shrugging, not noticing the purple tint coming from his hair. I looked him over with blurry eyes and blamed the purple tint on the clouds shading the early morning light that spewed in from the kitchen window.

"Morning mom, hello," I asked, skipping the formalities. My mind instantly related it to be Sayumi's dad, who was also tall, wanting to know where she was and making conversation with my mom like he had done several times, before taking Sayumi back home before her mother freaked. And the knife was because she was making a sandwhich but forgot about it, explaining the meat and bread on the counter.

I only looked at my mother's face when she didn't answer and I got a small scoff came from the man in the room. The man's voice was different from Sayumi's dad and when looking at my mother to ask her who it was, I was shocked to find that silent tears were falling from her face, while she had sad eyes.

Instantly worried, all the sleep left me as I placed a hand on my mother's arm, "Mom, what's wrong?" Looking at her and trying to catch her eyes which she wouldn't let me see, I gave up on her, and looked to the man who coolly stood in the middle of the kitchen, finding him to be the reason why my mother was crying. Finding myself standing in a protective position before my mother, I glared up at the man.

Before I could get a chance to yell at the man, he disappeared. Right before my vary eyes his body  _fizzed_  out, as if he was some kind of projection. My face paling, I stuttered as my wide green eyes surveyed the area he had just been. Backing up into my mom, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head; she was still crying and the silent tears soaked my hair.

My mother kept holding me, and I was glad she didn't let me go. I didn't believe the man to be gone, even if the strange feeling of power and life had so suddenly left. My eyes searched the area in vain to try and find something that could tell me he was there. An outline, footprints, or maybe a flicker of a shadow. My eyes told me nothing of the sort and so for the rest of the day my mother and I kept in close distance to each other.

I even went to the bread shop with her after dropping a cranky Sayumi back off to her parents, deciding to sit in the corner of the shop while my mother worked over the burning stove and the priest blessed the bread as it was being made. It was boring, and the back of the bakery was hot, but I didn't have the nerve to leave my mother. The thought of the man who leaked life scared me, just suddenly disappearing, I mean, who does that? Certainly nothing I had ever seen before... But the biggest part was how the man seemed to break all of Mama's composure, which was the frightening part, I had never seen Mom cry. Not. Ever.

Looking up from the floor as the flame in the oven flared up, catching my attention. I watched, slightly interested, as the priest flicked the fresh Mother Water onto the cooked bread, I watched as he then took a powder from his long robe and blew it over the bread in a beautifully sparkly cloud that washed over the new batches of bread. As the priest blessed the food, my mother cleaned off her supplies and started to take her leave, seeing as her shift was over and people would start coming in soon to buy fresh bread for dinner.

Having it been Saturday, I had no school today, much to my relief. I honestly didn't want to leave my mother's side, but when the sun started to set in the sky, I felt my chest tighten as my mother looked at me. She looked absolutely scared, and I realized that she was scared of going home. It was horrible to see my strong, independent mother give me such a look, as if she knew something bad was about to happen, but couldn't do anything. She looked broken and torn. My chest ached, I really wanted to make her feel better, but I didn't know what to do. What could I do?

On our long walk home, we were mostly silent, making small talk to those who talked to us, but not really making conversation with people we passed. We were almost home when Sayumi and Ataru came up to us, startling me. My mother just looked tired, giving them an almost bored look, while a small smile played at her lips in greeting. She had always liked my friends, saying that she was glad I was fitting in.

Sayumi greeted my mother with a smile while Ataru gave her a lip twitch and a head nod, to that which I rolled my eyes, men could always be such...  _men_. My mother didn't give any reply back, instead just looked down at me as I smiled at them, it was the first time seeing them today, and seeing as we usually spent all the time we could together, they had to of been worried. I know I would've been worried had I not seen Sayumi or anyone for the  _whole_ Saturday.

Sayumi explained about her mother wanting her to let me stay over tonight if I could, seeing as we always let her stay over, yet I had never stayed the night at their house. My mother and I shared a look, we stared at each other a little bit, my mother's eyes thoughtful, while mine were pleading. I didn't want to back to the house, then again, leaving my mom wasn't something I was particularly fond of, either. But my mother's eyes that had looked thoughtful, hardened as she told Sayumi that it would be okay, and to have fun. She said it in a monotone, but she pushed me close to Sayumi and quickly walked off.

I watched, slightly shocked, but not showing it, as my mother walked away, her back straight, black hair in her classic bun showing her wavy hair who tamed it. I couldn't help but feel something in the pit of my stomach that when she went home, something would go wrong. I knew it, something would go horribly, horribly wrong.

Finding that Sayumi and Ataru were giving me looks, I looked at them and tilted my head. "What?"

Sayumi crossed her arms, "Where have you been all day? And what happened between you and your mother, she let us take you on a school night?" Sayumi questioned, Ataru nodding alongside her. They could tell something was up. But... what did I tell them? Friends or not, I don't believe this was a topic that was up for conversing.

For once in my life, I felt like if I said anything then I would be breaking a terribly evil secret, and so instead of answering them truthfully, I peered up at my tall friends and lied almost perfectly. Telling them that after Sayumi had been dropped off, I had been in trouble for being so intimate with Ataru in public, seeing as my mother had heard Sayumi yell her comment, though she knew that with both of our flushed faces, that Sayumi was teasing. "And as for the staying over, well, it was probably just a noted fact of the fact that I am almost fourteen."

They bought it.

Sayumi gave a small chuckle and looked away, rubbing the back of her neck, while Ataru blushed heavily and looked away, giving me a flirtatious side glance. Feeling the tension of an awkward moment start to build, I grabbed their hands, "Let's go and find someplace to eat, I'm starving."

Not really being hungry, I dragged them off to the closest restaurant I could find, which just so happened to be a shop that specialized in bread. Feeling a stronger wave of danger, I ignored my feelings and went inside, sitting down at a booth with Sayumi and Ataru, Ataru pronouncing he would pay.

I let out a sigh as everything started to seem normal, as Sayumi started up conversation. It was a pleasant, normal, soothing talk about what had gone on during the day. Apparently this snot nosed jerk, Beau, pronounced his affection toward Akita while they were at the regular hangout spot near the well, and she turned him down in such a manner that he left, knowing that asking a girl you didn't know out was a bad idea, the red mark on his face proof enough. It had also shown them that Akita maybe looked sweet, but was very serious when it came to men. The thought of Akita slapping Beau hard enough to leave a mark made me giggle along with my friends. Ritsuo, apparently, had been very pleased, and even started laughing at Beau. It was uncharacteristic of Ritsuo to show much emotion, especially laugh, I just wish I had been there to see it...

We ordered what we usually ate and talked more about our day, I was specifically ignoring the questions directed at what I did this morning, until we had all finished our dinner. Even though I wasn't hungry, the food was good comfort food and helped me get my mind off of my mother, even if only for the half hour we were there.

After Ataru paid, making a comment about us costing so much while giving us a small playful smile, we all walked out and parted our ways, Ataru heading left to his house and Sayumi and I taking a right to her house. Seeing as her house was on the outskirts of the town, we both deliberately looked into the dark forest to try and see something interesting. We walked in silence, both of us just soaking in the beauty of the night, until Sayumi stopped.

Stopping as well, I looked back at her, "What is it?" I asked, looking at her face as she stared into the woods with a hint of confusion in her face, her eyes squinted. She shook her head and looked at me, then back at the woods, as if searching for something.

"It's nothing - but I thought I saw..." She peered more into the woods before shaking her head again. "Nothing, it's nothing, let's get to my house before dark and my mom flips."

The rest of the walk was uneventful and we didn't speak, instead letting the chatter of the happy insects fill the silence, I decided to stare up at the mountains, thinking of how delicate Mother Earth must be with her brushing of the Earth and it's sky to make such beautiful things. As I was mesmerized by the view of the sun highlighting the mountains from behind me, my mind instantly switched gears when Sayumi's house came into view.

Knocking Sayumi out of her own trance, I pointed to her house and she glanced back at the sun, slightly cursing, she grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind her as she ran towards her house so she didn't get yelled at for being late. Slightly stumbling, I tried to keep up with Sayumi's long strides, as she seemed to forget how I couldn't keep up with my short legs.

Banging open her front door, Sayumi yelled out, "I'm home, put your coat up! I'm safe." She let out a small sigh as her curvy and busty mother came from their small kitchen.

Her mother smiled a happy smile as she looked at me and then back at Sayumi, no later did Sayumi's mumbling father come through the same doorway and give Sayumi a big hug, ignoring the fact that a 'good dad' didn't embarrass his daughter in front of company, as Sayumi mildly pointed out. Regardless, he hugged her tight and told her he missed her and thought she had been abducted, just like he had this morning, when she wasn't in her bed.

Finding the fact that Sayumi's face was red with embarrassment, I giggled and showed her how amused I was, while she gave me an apologetic look and led me to her room. Walking into a small hallway to our right, we were faced with three doors, the one in the middle being the wash room, the one to the left her parents room and the one to the right, her room. I had never been in Sayumi's house before and I found it neat on how much it was different than mine, even though the outside of the house only look different by family symbol and district porch furnishings.

Walking into her bedroom, I found that it was smaller than mine, but it looked nicer. Instead of a raised bed, she had a roll up mat that was on the floor in the corner, a small bookshelf that held everything from books to trinkets to random good luck charms. She had two windows, one on the wall in front of the door and one on the wall left of the door. Instead of a closet, she had a dresser that was under the window that faced the forest, while a small desk was under the one that faced the house next to hers.

Finding no need to go to bed so early in the fall, I cracked a window towards the forest while drawing her curtains closed on both of her windows at her demand, while she closed her door before she and I plopped down and started talking about the first thing that came to our mind, and I was having a good time, a normal time, a good, good time, just talking to Sayumi about anything and everything. Especially since my mother wouldn't talk to me about anything I thought was important, like Ataru and I, but big things such as how the number of priests was dropping and how she thought I would do well as a priest and other boring, stupid topics that I found only annoyance in discussing.

We talked about Ataru and Sayumi told me that Akita had told her that she was jealous, but that Akita knew that what Ataru felt wasn't my fault. It made a small weight lift off my shoulders to know that Akita wasn't mad at me for being with Ataru. We talked for about an hour or so, jumping from one topic to another ever so often, before her mother peeked her head through, commenting that the room was slightly cold and telling us that it was time to lay down for bed.

Her father also came in as Sayumi's mother gave Sayumi a kiss goodnight and her father did the same, telling us both to have a good night sleep. The sun had long since gone down, however, before we both had actually gone to sleep and, even though I was laying next to my best friend and this was my first sleepover, the reason I couldn't sleep wasn't because of my excitement, but because I couldn't help but worry about my mother.

What had scared her enough to let me stay away from home?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright, so, this was the first chapter of Found, I assure you that it will get better... and darker, MUHAHAHAH!

 **Question of the Chapter:** If you were able to add/bring back a cartoon/TV show to Cartoon Network, what would add/bring back? Why?

Thank you for reading, reviews and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
